Realizing Destinies
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: Revised oneshot [BxR] shounenai Bakura is banished to what seems like the Shadow Realm. Can a certain hikari save his yami before its too late?


**Realizing Destinies  
Bring Me to Life**  
_by duenna_

**Pairings**: Bakura/Ryou Yami/Yugi Malik/Marik Jou/Seto but it is mainly a B/R story

_Inspired by Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_

/ . / hikari to yami and vice versa  
"." speech  
'.' thoughts  
**xxxxx** song lyrics  
hikari light  
yami dark  
aibou partner  
koi love  
koibito lover  
aishiteru 'I love you' in the lust kinda way  
tenshi angel  
baka idiot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or anything that has to do with duel monster. I do not even play the game. ;; so I am sorry if anything I type was technically wrong, but it is just a story and I can make anything up in a story ; so please forgive me:)

**ooooo**

"This is your last chance, baka pharaoh! Give it up! I have won!" A white haired tomb robber shouted out loudly enough for everyone to hear. This was his victory at last!

"I think not, tomb robber! I shall win this duel and I will banish you to the Shadow Realm!" The spiky haired former pharaoh shouted back.

Bakura – 500

Yami – 250

It was at the end of the duel. They had agreed that the loser would be banished to the Shadow Realm, forever. To the twelve people watching they were worried that Bakura would win unless Yami came up with a plan!

'It is the baka pharaoh's turn. I wonder what he will play?' The white haired duelist was not a very patient person. "Hurry up, pharaoh! It is your turn! Or are you scared to face your death… again?" Bakura smirked at the pharaoh giving him a chance to look for his own hikari among the other mortals. He spots him in the back of the crowd alone but not far from Malik and Marik and his chocolate eyes are almost in tears.

**xxxxx**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

**xxxxx**

/Whats wrong, hikari/

/I can't stand this, Bakura! Please stop this duel… I don't want you or Yami to be banished to the Shadow Realm/

Bakura sighs in the mind link. /I told you, aibou, this is a duel that will happen no matter what we do. It has to happen. Even if I lose, which I doubt I will, I get sent to the Shadow Realm. No big deal for me. I am not needed here anyways./

Ryou seemed shocked at his yami's answer. /…but I need you, Bakura./ Was his soft reply.

The tomb robber turned to look at his beautiful hikari again. Ryou was trying to give him a smile, but the tears fell down his angelic face making Bakura's heart hurt.

/I am sorry my beautiful tenshi. I will not back down on this duel./ Bakura said gently but sternly and blocked his mind before Ryou could reply. Bakura turned his mind to the duel and tried to forget the look on his hikari's face in the process.

The tri-color haired duelist narrowed his eyes a little at the tomb robber before he looked down at his cards. There was a chance he could lose, but he didn't want to think that was a possibility. Yami looked over at their audience and spotted a boy that looked almost like him. 'Ah, my aibou, please do not be worried for me.' The pharaoh gave his hikari a small smile.

/Do not worry, hikari. I shall win this duel and send his soul to the Shadow Realm. He will not be missed./

/…Yami, I think he will be missed./ Was Yugi's gentle reply.

/Who will miss him? I certainly won't./

/Are you blind Yami? Look at Ryou…/ Yugi turned towards his silver haired friend standing in the back of the crowd. He was very close to tears as he watched this duel between Yami and Bakura.

Yami was startled to see Ryou's tears fall down. The pharaoh really thought everyone would be happy to see the tomb robber banished especially Ryou. Bakura was always mean to his hikari and everyone else so he didn't realize that someone would actually miss the baka. He shook his head and returned to the game

/I will _win_, hikari. And he closed the mind link./

Yami draws and then he smiles at the thief. "I win this duel, tomb robber. I play Dark Ritual and summon the Black Chaos Mage!"

Bakura curses in Egyptian as the Black Chaos Mage destroys his monster. He draws and smirks. "I play Mystical Elf in defense mode."

"Is that all you have, thief?" Yami sounded a little disappointed.

The tomb robber remained quiet, which bothered the pharaoh. Yami narrowed his eyes at the thief and drew a card. "I play this card and attack with Black Chaos Mage!"

Bakura is again left with no monsters on the field. He draws a card. He stares at his cards and finally realizes he will not win. The thief glances over into his hikari's teary eyes and gives a small smile to him.

/Be brave little one./ Was all Bakura could say to him. It hurt to see his angelic hikari cry like that.

"I play this in defense mode and end my turn." Bakura announced.

Yami frowned. 'Was it a trap? Or is the thief losing his mind, again?' He looked up at the white haired thief on the other side of the duel ring. His crimson eyes met russet eyes. Those eyes gave away nothing but there was a hit of sadness in them or so Yami thought. He shook his head and attacked the face down monster of his opponents. The pharaoh was shocked, but a little happy even, to see it was a weak monster! Bakura lost!

Bakura – 0

Yami – 250

"This is your end, Bakura!" The pharaoh using the thief's name to see that he was serious. But Bakura just smirked at the tri-color haired teen. Yami stuck hand out, palm facing the tomb robber and an eye of Horus appeared on the pharaoh's forehead. "I send your soul to the Shadow Realm! May you never bother us again!"

A flash of light shot out of the pharaoh's hand and hit the thief straight on. Bakura had his arms out wide as if waiting for the strike. A smile could be seen on the thief's face before the light hit. 'Aishiteru koi…' The words he could never really say to his lighter half. The great Bakura, king of thieves, was scared to admit he had feelings for his weaker self. But it didn't matter anymore. He was going to the Shadow Realm for the rest of his Spirit life. A grin came to his face as he realized he really did love Ryou, but then his heart started to hurt when he imaged a life without his aibou. 'Be safe my tenshi.'

/I am sorry my tenshi. I wished to be with you longer, but I am going to lose this duel. Please remember that I did…do care about you even if you are a weakling./

There was a single voice that shouted as the stream of light hit Bakura.

"No! Don't leave me Bakura!" Ryou shouted as he ran to the duel arena.

Everyone tried to hold him back but unknown strength came to Ryou just then and he pushed past the friends he thought they were. Ryou's eyes became blurry as the tears started to fall faster now. He wiped them away.

/Do not worry hikari. I will always be with you./ Were the last words his yami said to him as his body started to disassemble into shards like a duel monster when it was defeated.

/No! Yami! Come back! I cant live without you/ Ryou pleaded but it was too late. All that was left was his yami's Sennen Ring and some duel monster cards. Ryou cried his heart out when it hit him that he just lost his darker half forever.

**xxxxx**

where I've become so numb without a soul

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

**xxxxx**

Ryou sat there with his head buried in the Sennen ring that his other self left behind. He tried to communicate with him thru the mind link so many times his head was starting to hurt. He didn't bother to notice everyone around him. All he wanted was Bakura back. To hold him and tell him that he loved him with all his heart. Something Ryou couldn't ever tell his darker half afraid that he would be rejected and scorned by him.

He had quit crying moments ago, but didn't move even when everyone was begging him too. He blocked out their voices and concentrated on his mind link with his yami.

Everything was falling apart for the silver haired boy. He felt as if his soul got ripped in half. Which it did actually, his darker half was gone. Gone forever. With that thought, Ryou got up and turned to the pharaoh. Oh yes, he would never call him Yami again.

Ryou did his best to glare at the former pharaoh. "Why?"

Yami looked up when he realized that Ryou had spoken to him. "Why what?" Was the simple reply.

"Why did you have to banish him? Why did he deserve it?" Ryou was now walking towards the pharaoh.

"He was evil, Ryou."

"No he wasn't! You don't even know him! No one does! No one cared enough to get to know him! He wasn't as evil as you thought!" Ryou screamed at the pharaoh who was now in range for Ryou to hit him and he did.

Yami's crimson eyes widen a little at the outburst. It was true no one but Malik, Marik, and Ryou knew the tomb robber well enough to say those things, but Yami was more surprised that Ryou, the boy who was always polite and courteous, was shouting in rage and actually attack the pharaoh.

In fact, everyone was shocked, but Malik and Marik. They both new how much Bakura did care for his hikari.

"I do not wish to be friends with you anymore. Any of you." Ryou said and walked away carrying his yami's Ring and duel cards.

Everyone just stared at Ryou as he was walking away. Yugi tried to go after him but his darker half told him to let Ryou cool off. Yugi's lavender eyes look sad as his friend walked away. Soon followed by Malik and his yami, Marik.

/I didn't kill the tomb robber, aibou. I could never do that to Ryou. If I really banished Bakura, Ryou would be without half his soul./ Yami looked down at his hikari with his crimson eyes.

/What/ Yugi looked over at Yami and noticed his eyes looked sad.

/I sent him to a special room hidden deep within the Sennen Ring. It is a room that holds his memories of the past and present and maybe even of the future. If he really cares about his own hikari then he should be able to get out on his own or with the help of the hikari./

/You have one of those rooms too, Yami/

/Yes, but you have seen my soul room, I have yet to find it so I can retrieve my memories./

Yugi looked thoughtful then asked. /So if Bakura found the way out that would mean what exactly/

/It would mean that he cares more for his hikari then his own life./

/How is that/

Yami smiled down at his confused hikari. /That room I sent him to is full of memories that will make him feel guilty about everything he has done. It will haunt him until he realizes that his hikari is there for him. Does that make sense, aibou/

/Some of it… I think I understand it, Yami. So in other words, he has to rely on his hikari to save him/ Yugi says while looking back at the retreating Ryou.

/Exactly, but this is Bakura we are talking about. He doesn't trust anyone so I don't know if it will work./

Yugi just nodded and Yami pulled him close to him running his fingers thru his hikari's hair. /Ryou will be okay, right Yami/ His hikari looks up at him with his lavender eyes with hope.

/Yes, aibou. He will be fine./ Smiling down at his other self. 'As long as that baka thief realizes how much he loves his hikari and how he can not live without him.'

**ooooo**

Ryou walked home in a daze. He didn't even notice two people were following him. His mind kept going back to when the light hit his darker self. It was almost too much to bear. The tears kept falling.

Ryou stumbled over his own feet and was falling down when two pairs of strong arms caught him just before he hit the ground. He looked up and saw two blonde headed teens looking at him worried. He finally registered that they were Malik and Marik.

"What do you want?" Ryou said tiredly. He got to his feet and jerked out of their hold.

Malik and Marik looked at each other then back at Ryou. "We wanted to know if we could help with anything." The lighter half asked quietly.

Ryou snorted. "Yeah right. Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't want to be around anyone right now. Who knows what I might do." He left it at that and walked on to his house leaving two sadden blondes watching him go.

Ryou reached his house without anymore mishaps and he unlocked the door and walked in. The house seemed empty without Bakura here. Everywhere Ryou looked, he would have some memory of something he and Bakura did. It was too painful. He closed his eyes as he shut the door and ran to his room.

Slamming the door to his room shut, he fell upon his bed and hugged his yami's Sennen Ring tightly.

/Bakura, please come back to me. I cant live without you./ Ryou pleaded hope that somewhere his yami could hear him.

When Ryou didn't get an answer his eyes got blurry again but he was too tired to wipe them the tears away so he cried himself to sleep.

**ooooo**

Last thing Bakura remembered was the crying face of his hikari. Those chocolate eyes he could lose himself in where in pain. He wanted to take that pain away, but he found he could not. He could never be near his other self again. He could never run his fingers thru his silky silver hair. Never feel the soft skin of his tenshi. Never watch him sleep in the moon light. Never hear his sweet sounding voice. Never smell his vanilla sent.

He really cared for his aibou, even though he would never admit it to anyone but his hikari. He was sure Malik and Marik knew, but he wasn't about to admit it to them either. He was Bakura, king of thieves, he was known for his cold heartedness and harsh words. Who would believe that the thief could love?

Bakura laughed, but the darkness that surrounded him consumed the noise and it was quiet again.

**xxxxx**

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside (Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)

bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)

before I come undone (Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

**xxxxx**

Bakura walked thru the darkness for Ra knows how many hours, days, weeks… he couldn't remember the time anymore. Was it day or night? What day was it? He had lost track of all time in the darkness. It seemed to consume everything around it. The thief was lucky it didn't devour him yet.

The tomb robber was worried for his weak hikari. How was he doing? He hoped Malik and his yami would take care of his tenshi. Bakura never meant to hurt Ryou… this just happened like he said before… that duel had to happen.

Bakura shook his head of the thoughts.

Suddenly a thought came to him. Where was he? He didn't remember the Shadow Realm looking like this. Where was the Reaper of the Cards? Why wasn't it here to take his soul? Everything was confusing Bakura. Maybe that was the point. He smirked to no one.

"Is this all you got?" Bakura said but there was no reply. He sighed and sat down, where he didn't care, everything was black.

Bakura pulled his legs up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. Placing his chin on his knees, he thought about his life and why it had come to this. Was he not happy with his life? The thief closed his eyes and thought back to Ancient Egypt.

**ooooo**

Ryou is sleeping soundly when he starts dreaming. He doesn't know where these dreams come from because they are of Egypt. At first he thought they came from his yami, but he is gone now. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him?

The dream started out in the desert. There is a figure in a red cloak riding a white horse towards a city. Although, Ryou was dreaming this, he could only make out the cloaked figure; the city was blurry to him. He could only see what was around the person riding towards the city, so when he reached it the city became clearer to see but he couldn't see the faces of the people. Maybe they weren't important?

The red cloaked figure rode into the city and headed straight to the largest building there. It looked like some sort of palace with statues of the Egyptian gods and huge front doors and a wall surrounding the place.

The figure removed the cloth that covered his face and Ryou realized that it was the thief king, Bakura! Only difference was he had three scars under his right eye. 'These must be images from Bakura's past! But why am I seeing them? Bakura is gone.' Ryou was confused but he didn't want to wake up from this dream if it meant he could see his yami again.

Bakura stormed the palace with a duel monster, Diaubandou. Ryou watched as he challenged the Pharaoh to a duel, but the High Priests intercepted and took out there duel monsters.

Ryou could not see the faces of anyone but Bakura. He wondered why that was?

Suddenly the scene changed and he was in a tomb. Bakura and an unknown Priest were dueling in there. He noticed that the Priest was wearing the Sennen Ring. Is this where the tomb robber gets the Ring? Ryou watched in amazement when Bakura defeated the Priest, but the thief's opponent was not giving up! There was a strange light and the Priest disappeared and in his place was none other then the Dark Magician!

Then scene changed to when Bakura was sealed into the Sennen Ring. All this was confusing to Ryou, but he just wanted to see his yami so much. He tried to talk to the thief in his dreams, but it was as if his yami could not hear him.

Ryou suddenly woke up and he felt tears fall from his eyes. 'It was just a dream. It was not real.'

/I miss you so much, Bakura./

He curled up and cried himself to sleep again.

**ooooo**

Bakura opened his eyes suddenly and jumped up. He could have sworn he heard his hikari's voice! Did his other half really miss him? He thought back to the duel for his soul and remembered that his tenshi was crying. Because of him? Because his hikari didn't want his other half to leave?

Bakura shook his head. He knew his hikari cared for him, but didn't know how much. He was sure it was just wishful thinking on his part. But as the former tomb robber looked around, he could have sworn he felt his tenshi's presence all around him in the darkness. It was a comforting feeling for the thief.

/I miss you my beautiful tenshi. Even though you can't hear me anymore, I want you to know that./

Bakura continues walking in the unlimited darkness around him. He starts to feel the darkness enter him, ready to consume his soul. The thief scowled at the darkness' foolishness.

"You think you can get me like that!" He shouted at no one.

When he didn't get an answer, Bakura sighed.

"I don't give in that easily." The tomb robber muttered under his breath. He was tired of this run around the darkness was forcing him to. He was going insane in this empty tomb. Yes. It felt like Bakura was locked in a tomb. Was he to stay here forever?

After walking for days, or so it seemed, the tomb robber finally decided that this was not the Shadow Realm. First of all – there was no Reaper of the Cards. Secondly – the Shadow Realm he knew had a landscape of sorts. Third – he was going insane in this place, not that he wasn't already insane, just more so.

Bakura started to see things in the darkness around him. Just great, now he was seeing things. First they were just random images going at a rate too fast for his eyes to see, but then they started to seem he was watching dozens of movies at once. They were all around him now. He finally realized that they were memories. His memories of the past, present, and the future? The thief was sure he didn't remember some of them, but then again he was trapped in the Ring for three thousand years.

He focused on one of the memories that drew his attention. It was when he first came out of the Sennen Ring and met his 'host', as he called Ryou back then, for the first time. The tomb robber was still full of hate at that time and it had built up while he was sealed in the Ring. He took it all out on the first person he saw and it just happened to be his poor hikari. It was not a memory that Bakura liked to remember, but he couldn't help but watch his past play before him.

Guilt was building up in his heart. After that first encounter with his 'host', Bakura never hit his light again, well not much anyways. Ryou went along with everything the thief came up with, but it was actually the punishment that Ryou was scared of and went thru if he defied his darker half.

More and more memories of when he abused his hikari let it be verbal, mental, or physical. The images played before seemed like they were on repeat. The white haired teen went pale as he relived, or rather watched, all the evil things he had done. He tried to run away, but they just followed him. There was no escape for the thief. Even when he closed his eyes, they replayed in his head. Bakura was trapped and he knew it.

He wanted out before all those images made his spirit break. He did not like to give in like that, but he could not stand watching himself beat his beautiful tenshi over and over again. He covered his eyes with his hands hoping it would help. It didn't. Was there no way out? Will anyone save him?

/Oh aibou, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never met any of it. I'm so sorry./

Bakura finally broke down. A single tear fell from his eye as he huddled on the floor wishing the images would go away.

**xxxxx**

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

**xxxxx**

Ryou's eyes flew open as he sat up and looked around the room.

/Bakura…/

He was so sure he heard his yami's voice! Bakura was apologizing to him for everything he did. Ryou sighed. 'Yeah, like that would ever happen in this lifetime.' But could it?

Ryou lay down and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was in his soul room inside the Sennen Ring. He glanced around his childish room and opened his soul room door. Right across from his door was his yami's soul room.

The silver haired boy reached out nervously to the door knob of his darker half's soul room. The door knob turned and opened. Ryou was surprised that Bakura's soul room was still here. Was he not sent to the Shadow Realm?

Ryou walked inside his other half's soul room slowly. It looked the same as it always did, a full size bed adorned in black silk sheets. That was all that Bakura had in his soul room. _A/N: well I really don't know what his soul room looks like, so I am making this up. --;; _He walked over to the silken covered bed and plopped, stomach side down, on it. It still had Bakura's wonderful dark smell on it. Ryou felt a smile form on his lips.

He really did love his darker half with all his heart. But he didn't want to tell Bakura, because he was afraid his yami would reject him. He knew that wasn't a very good excuse but he would do anything for his other self and he didn't want Bakura mad at him for any reason. His darker self had a very angry temper when he was mad.

Ryou sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. He really missed Bakura's remarks about how he was weak and couldn't do anything for himself. He would love just to hear his voice.

Before Ryou could stop them the tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't care if crying made him weak. He just didn't care about anything anymore. Maybe he should take up his dark's half mission. He should get revenge on the pharaoh. But no, he couldn't do that.

/I wish you were here, Bakura. You are my darkness... I can't live without you./

Suddenly a door appeared on the opposite side of the wall where his yami's bed was. It startled Ryou because he never seen a door there before.

Slowly getting up he walked cautiously towards the door. It opened as he got close to it and a blinding white light came out of it then total darkness. Looking back in his yami's soul room once, he gathered what courage he had and stepped thru the unknown door into the darkness.

**ooooo**

Bakura sat on the floor or whatever it was watching the images that came in front of him. He was rocking back and forward with a blank stare in his eyes.

"Please stop showing me this." Bakura would mutter just loud enough for someone close by would hear. Unfortunately there was no one here but himself.

"But Bakura, I would think you would like these images." A familiar voice said.

The tomb robber looked up sharply and noticed it was Ryou, but it couldn't be. He was banished, why would his hikari be here?

"Because, my silly tomb robber, you were not banished to the Shadow Realm. I am sure you figured that our by now, yes? Good." The fake Ryou squatted down in front of the broken thief.

"My, did you have a hard time in here?" The fake Ryou snickered.

Bakura put his head down on his knees hoping this fake would go away only to have his head pulled back up by the fake hikari.

"Now now, don't go hiding from me Bakura-kun. I have a fun filled day ahead for us. More torture on your part and of course I want to see you cry more." The fake Ryou grinned sadistically. "Actually, I want to hear you scream."

Bakura didn't say anything just stared at the fake. He didn't know what to do. No one would help him not even his hikari would help him. Not after what he put his hikari thru. No he was all alone again. Bakura has not felt this weak since his village was destroyed.

The fake's grin grew even wider as if he could read Bakura's thoughts. The thief would not put up a fight. His spirit was broken. He had nothing left. Let what the darkness had in store for him happen. He did not care anymore.

**xxxxx**

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside (Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)

bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)

before I come undone (Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

**xxxxx**

The fake pulled Bakura up by his hair and the thief didn't cry out. No not yet besides that didn't hurt the former tomb robber. He had worse.

"Shall we start my dear Bakura-kun? What do you want to do first? I will let you decide." The fake suggested.

Bakura looked into the fake's insane eyes and suddenly felt hollow. "Kill me, please." The king of thieves begged softly.

The fake tilted his head as if he was thinking about it for a moment. "No, that is too easy for you Bakura-kun. How about I just cut you up a bit, hmmm?" Grinning, the fake pulled a knife out of his back pocket and opened it.

The thief glanced down at the knife and images came to him. They were when he was back in Ancient Egypt. That knife was very similar to the one he used back then. He had killed a lot of people with that knife. Bakura shuddered at the thought that it would be the same one to take his life. How ironic.

The fake Ryou seemed to shove the images out of the way so he could cut the broken teen below him. "Will you scream for me?" He asked the thief sweetly.

Bakura remained silent and closed his eyes hoping his end would come soon. He heard a sigh and then sharp pain on his arms then his chest. The thief hissed in pain, but it wasn't anything new to the tomb robber. He was used to pain, he just haven't felt it in a long time.

Watching the blood flow out of the beaten thief, the fake couldn't help but smile down at him. Bakura was so beautiful covered in his own blood. The fake had already ripped the thief's shirt off and was carving into his chest. He drew an Eye of Horus surrounded by a circle that was supposed to mean the Sennen Ring. Of course he doubt Bakura was even aware of this.

Bakura had his eyes closed as he welcomed the pain. It was better then feeling nothing at all. He wondered if his hikari ever felt that way when he first appeared and beat him daily. Now it was the tomb robbers turn to get beaten. /I hope you are happy now hikari./

**ooooo**

Ryou walked thru the darkness for what seemed a long time. He didn't know where he was going, but something was pulling him in the direction he was going. It was so dark he couldn't see his hand when it was right in front of his eyes. The hikari did not know how he was going to get out of this darkness.

Ryou stopped suddenly as he squinted up ahead or at least he thought it was up ahead. He thought he faintly saw lights, but it just could be the darkness playing tricks on him. Shrugging, the hikari walked in that direction towards the faint lights.

Now that the lights were getting brighter he had hoped that was where his yami was. So he broke out into a run. Hope had filled the boy. Soon he heard a voice, but it was too faint he couldn't make out any of the words.

He got closer and closer and the lights still looked million of miles away. He just kept running to the lights. Never giving up. He would save his yami even if it killed him in the processed. Bakura was the most important thing to him. He knew it now. Bakura was his life. His other half. His aibou. His soul mate. His love. How can Ryou walk away from that?

He was almost to the lights when he could hear the voice. And surprisingly it sounded like him! How could that be? Slowing down to a jog, he continued forward.

"Well Bakura-kun, have you had enough yet? What was that? You want more? My pleasure dear." Ryou heard his voice say, but it wasn't him and the voice said Bakura! Ryou's heart sped up at the thought of seeing his yami again.

But as he got closer he saw two figures in the light. One was sitting on the other. But the other figure was not moving. What the hell?

Closer and closer he got he could tell that the first person looked like him and the one on the ground was Bakura, his yami. He could also see now that there were images floating around in the light. Images of Bakura's life? Possibly.

Ryou concentrated on the fallen thief as he got closer. He gasped when he saw that he was covered in blood! 'How awful!'

"Stop!" Ryou yelled at his fake twin. The fake jerked his head up and glared at Ryou, this time it was the real one.

"Damn. Looks like my time has run out love. Hope we can do this again Bakura-kun." The fake said to the unconscious thief and he got up and grinned at the incoming Ryou. "Would you let me barrow him again?"

Ryou glared at his fake. "Never again! You will never touch my yami again!" He practically screamed at the fake and the fake sighed in disappointment.

"Very well." And the fake disappeared as did the images, but the light remained. Ryou forced himself to calm down as he walked to his yami, his love.

"Yami? Aibou?" Ryou said as he knelt down beside Bakura's head and he lifted it into his lap pushing away the stray hairs that covered his aibou's face.

Bakura made no movements. Ryou's tears fell upon his aibou's face. "Please Bakura. Wake up, please. Don't leave me alone." Ryou now had Bakura in a half hug burying his face into his yami's blood covered hair.

Bakura twitched at the movement but he still didn't wake up.

/Aibou… koi… wake up please./ Ryou begged his darker half thru the mind link hoping it would wake his yami up.

Bakura opened his eyes now for he did not feel the pain anymore. He wondered why the fake stopped. Then he noticed the fake holding him. Pathetic. The fake was trying to act like my hikari again. Stupid.

/Aibou… please wake up. I cant live without you./ He heard Ryou's quiet voice thru his mind link. Bakura frowned. Why can this fake use the mind link? Another trick. Bakura growled and shoved the fake away from him.

"Stay away from me." Bakura snarled at the Ryou look alike. But then he noticed tears in the fake's eyes and the look in those eyes. It was not the fake.

Ryou was surprised when his yami shoved him away and told him to stay away. 'Why? Why? I only wanted to be close to him. I can't help it.' Thru his blurry eyes he watched his yami look at him thru his own dull brown eyes.

"Aibou?" Bakura said softly still not trusting this person beside him.

**xxxxx**

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

**xxxxx**

"I missed you so much Bakura!" Ryou cried and threw his arms around his yami's neck not caring if he was all bloody. Only thing that mattered was that he had his dark back. His soul was complete again.

The thief couldn't help but be shocked. This was his hikari. His hikari came to save him. At that thought he wrapped his own bloody arms around his aibou. It felt so good to hold his other half again. He was complete.

**xxxxx**

frozen inside without your touch without your love

darling

only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

**xxxxx**

After holding each other for awhile and Ryou stopped crying, they pulled apart only too look at each other. Oh how Bakura missed his beautiful tenshi. He brushed his fingers thru his hikari's hair and sighed. This was his hikari he was sure of it now and he smiled slightly up at his tenshi.

/I knew you would come… but I gave up. I am sorry tenshi./ Bakura said softly thru the mind link.

Ryou moved his hand to cover the one that was stroking his hair. /Oh yami, as long as I get you back, I don't care what happens. I gave up on you too. I had thought the pharaoh banished you to the Shadow Realm/ Stray tears fell out of Ryou's eyes and Bakura wiped them away with his fingers.

/Do not worry about that my hikari. I was not banished. That baka pharaoh had this planned I think. Stupid pharaoh./ Bakura sighed as he leaned against his hikari's chest. /Think we can get out of here? I don't know if I can stay here much longer./

Ryou nodded and helped his yami up. They struggled a bit, but his hikari managed to get the thief to stand on his own feet. Ryou rapped his arm around Bakura's waist and held onto his yami's arm over his shoulder.

"There. When we get back I will help you with your wounds." Ryou said looking sadly at his yami's torso and arms.

"Ah, do not worry aibou. I can manage…"

"No! I will help you yami!" Ryou said forcefully.

"…fine." Bakura gave in; he was doing that a lot lately.

But his reward was a warm smile from his beautiful hikari. With his other arm he brushed his fingers along his tenshi's cheeks. 'So soft and to think this angel is mine.' Bakura smiled as Ryou blushed under his touch. 'Maybe I have a chance after all.'

**xxxxx**

without a thought

without a voice

without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

**xxxxx**

They made it out of the darkness, which surprisingly didn't take as long as it was before. Once they were back in Bakura's soul room, Ryou laid his yami on the bed. He looked behind him to see that door had been closed and has now disappeared again. Ryou sighed thankfully that it was gone now.

"Your going to have to come out of your soul room for me to bandage you up, yami." Ryou said softly looking over his yami's cuts again. Bakura nodded and disappeared into the real world.

Ryou concentrated and did the same thing. When he opened his eyes, he saw his yami standing in front of him. He looked up at into his eyes and got lost in the intensity of them.

Bakura lifted his hikari's chin bringing his lips closer to his own. He looked into Ryou's eyes and noticed that they were full of love for him. It gave him courage as he pressed his lips to his aibou's. How sweet they were. Just like he imaged.

Ryou was surprised at first at his yami's actions, but then he realized that his yami loved him. He could just feel the love radiating from his aibou. So he gave himself to his darkness.

**xxxxx**

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside (Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)

bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)

before I come undone (Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

**xxxxx**

Bakura pulled back from his hikari and he saw his aibou smiling up at him. So his hikari did love him. Score one for the tomb robber.

Before Bakura could do anything else, Ryou spoke up.

"Don't you think we should bandage your wounds first? I don't want you to get those cuts infected…"

Bakura sighed then smiled a real smile at his hikari. "I suppose so my tenshi. Then I will make you mine." Grinning down at his blushing hikari he gave him another heart stopping kiss. His hikari was delicious and addicting. He would never let anyone have him. Ryou was his and his alone.

**xxxxx**

(Bring me to life)

**xxxxx**

_**OWARI**_

_A/N: well I hope you liked that! It was my first Yugioh fanfic! So be nice to me XD my first fic and its shounen-ai hehe :D just shows you how much I love reading shounen-ai and yaoi fanfics and manga! I tried to add lemon to this fic, but I couldn't get it right! Sorry! I suck at this.. ahwell maybe next time, ne:) _


End file.
